Neat Freak x Mess Maker
by VDE
Summary: Shim Changmin adalah seorang Neat Freak. Dan Lee Jinki hanyalah seorang Mess Maker. Oneshot AU ChangNew/ChangminxOnew. Sho-Ai/Yaoi. Don't like, don't read!


**Neat Freak x Mess Maker © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew' and other K-Pop Boyband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew')**

**Genre: Romance/Slight drama**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Warning: Oneshot, Klise, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"JINKI-_YAH_! APA-APAAN INI! KENAPA CELANA DALAMMU MASIH TERLIHAT BERCECERAN DI MEJA KERJAKU!"

"_M-Mianhaeyo_, Changmin-_hyung_! A-Aku akan membereskannya sepulang dari kampus nanti!"

Celana dalam berwarna hitam dengan motif paha ayam kini terlihat membingkai layar laptop Changmin dengan indahnya. Belum lagi dengan _Black jeans pants _yang menggantung di bantalan kursi _namja _raven itu. Tak lupa pula dengan bentuk keporakporadaan lainnya. Berkas-berkas kantor yang berserahkan di lantai, beberapa cangkir kopi yang tidak dicuci beberapa hari—hingga aroma kopinya mengental di penjuru ruangan. Sampai-sampai tirai jendela yang tampak terlepas sebagian dari _pillar_ penyangganya.

Benar-benar berantakan.

Bagaimana amarah Changmin tak mereda jikalau ciuman tipis yang begitu manis itu didaratkan lembut di hamparan pipinya? _Namja_ raven itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dengan tingkah polos Lee Jinki—sesosok _namjachingu_—sekaligus tersangka utama penghasil kekacauan—yang sudah mendampingi hidupnya lebih dari dua tahun lamanya itu.

Ia tak akan mampu memarahinya.

Ikatan cinta mereka terjalin begitu kuat.

Sekilas retrospeksi. Hubungan mereka terawali dengan hubungan antar _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_ yang lalu berlanjut ke tahapan yang lebih tinggi lagi. Tak ada yang mampu menghalangi pandangan kekaguman seorang Shim Changmin terhadap _namja_ berambut karamel yang berumur setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Perpustakaan.

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi di perpustakaan kampus dimana Jinki tak sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa buku hingga mengenai kepala Changmin.

Dan di saat _namja_ raven itu hendak marah dan melayangkan tatapan dingin, rasa terhenyak pun melanda tatkala Jinki melakukan hal di luar dugaan. Changmin mungkin berpikir bahwa _hoobae_nya itu akan berlari kabur darinya dan tak berani menampakkan diri di hadapannya lagi. Namun, tidak. Lee Jinki tak melakukan hal pengecut seperti itu.

_Namja_ karamel itu justru membungkukkan dirinya dan meminta maaf berulang kali. Tentu dengan mata berkaca-kaca hingga ia pun rela memberikan bekal makan siang—berupa ayam goreng—pada Changmin agar kesalahannya itu termaafkan. Dan di saat itulah rasa tak tega muncul di diri _namja_ pengemban reputasi D_arklord _macam Shim Changmin. Di saat itulah simpulan senyum tipis itu terajut samar dan ia pun mengguratkan kalimat 'tak apa-apa, jangan khawatir.'

Mungkin, _namja_ raven bertubuh jangkung itu telah terhipnotis dengan perawakan entitas Jinki yang begitu manis dan santun sampai-sampai jala logika itu tak mampu difungsikan dengan baik. Beda lagi jika yang berbuat kesalahan itu adalah kawan baiknya—Cho Kyuhyun. Ataupun Choi Minho—_hoobae_nya dari kelas programmer. Meskipun keduanya memohon ampun sekalipun, jangan harap Changmin akan mengabulkan dan melepaskan mereka begitu saja.

Tidak.

Changmin lebih memilih untuk membalas dendam pada dua iblis yang merupakan anggota dalam genk Kyuline yang mereka bentuk itu. Hei, bukannya Changmin kejam. Hanya saja, dua kawannya itu jauh lebih jahil dan kurang ajar dalam hal mengerjai seseorang. Changmin bahkan yakin, hal pertama yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan juga Minho jikalau mereka menjatuhkan buku ke kepala Changmin adalah... tertawa hingga perut mereka terasa nyeri.

Cih. Sungguh para _namja_ sinting yang lancang dan menyusahkan.

Setidaknya tidak untuk Lee Jinki. Changmin sudah terlanjur terpanah dengan segenap apa yang dilakukan _namja_ karamel itu untuknya. Entah mengapa, semenjak insiden di perpustakaan itu, tiba-tiba saja Jinki lebih sering mendekatinya dan menyapanya dengan akrab. Sesekali _hoobae_nya itu tampak malu-malu saat berniat untuk meminjam beberapa buku pada Changmin.

Hingga pada akhirnya, satu kebenaran pun terungkap.

Jinki menyukai Changmin. _Namja_ karamel itu nyatanya sudah mengagumi Changmin semenjak ia masih di semester satu.

Ya, hal itu sangatlah wajar. Changmin sendiri merupakan sesosok _namja_ jenius dengan kadar ketampanan di atas rata-rata. Memiliki tubuh tinggi proporsional dengan ratusan _yeoja_ yang memujanya. Dan Jinki hanyalah seorang Jinki. Salah satu penghuni dalam kelas desainer multimedia yang cukup cerdas di bidangnya namun tak terlalu senang dengan sorotan popularitas.

Alasan mengapa Jinki tak terlalu dipandang oleh mata publik adalah karena sisi introvert yang dimilikinya. _Namja_ karamel itu nyatanya lebih memilih untuk berteman dengan beberapa orang saja dan fokus pada tujuannya untuk menempuh pendidikan kuliah.

Dan tak ada yang menyangka jikalau sesosok _sunbae_ dari kelas _office management_ bernama Shim Changmin telah mampu memikat hatinya hingga ke akar-akarnya. Jinki mengagumi _namja_ raven itu. Dan hanya akan memandanginya dari kejahuan.

Sampai pada akhirnya, roda takdir pun seakan muak dengan segenap ketidakpastian itu dan memutuskan untuk menebaskan intervensi yang mengejutkan.

Keduanya dipertemukan di dalam perpustakaan.

Dan dari sanalah semuanya dimulai.

"Aku juga menyukaimu... Jinki-_yah_..."

Di saat kebenaran telah terungkap, tentu Changmin tak akan menolak kehadiran _namja_ manis yang sudah seperti malaikat saja di matanya itu.

Sudah lama pula ia menginginkan Jinki. Dan keduanya pun berkomitmen untuk saling mengikat perasaan yang terpendam satu sama lain dalam sebuah hubungan yang tersematkan akan pengertian, cinta dan kasih supremasi. Berhasil lulus dari universitasnya dan meneruskan bisnis yang dikelolah sang ayah, Changmin pun membeli sebuah apartemen dan memutuskan untuk meninggalinya bersama Jinki.

Dua tahun berlalu.

Kini, Jinki pun semakin dekat dengan garis wisuda dan karir Changmin juga semakin menanjak tajam. Dua _namja_ itu bahkan telah sepakat untuk segera bertunangan tepat saat Jinki berhasil lulus nantinya. Pilihan hati itu mutlak. Changmin telah berikrar bahwa ia hanya ingin bersama Jinki sampai hembusan napas terakhirnya. Demikian halnya pula dengan Jinki.

Dan dua tahun sudah mereka tinggal bersama.

Kini, Changmin pun paham bahwa calon istri yang sangat ia cintai itu memiliki pola kebiasaan yang sangat bertolak belakang darinya. Sebuah pola kebiasaan yang paling dibenci Changmin sekalipun. Jika ia adalah seorang neat freak yang menjunjung tinggi apa yang dinamakan dengan kebersihan, maka namjachingunya pun melakukan hal yang kontradiksi...

_Mess maker_.

Lee Jinki. Sesosok_ hoobae_ yang dikenal begitu santun, cerdas, manis dan sangat sopan itu...

Nyatanya adalah seorang pembuat... kekacauan.

.

.

* * *

"_Hyungie_."

"..."

"_Hyungieee_... _jebal_. Jangan marah. Aku akan bersihkan semuanya."

Changmin hanya menyibakkan pandangannya ke samping tatkala Jinki mulai menatap dengan _puppy eyes _andalannya. Kali ini, _namja_ karamel itu telah lalai untuk tidak membuang sampah yang sudah menumpuk begitu tinggi di dalam dapur. Belum lagi dengan tatanan kotak _cereal_ milik Changmin yang sudah tampak berantakan tak tentu arah. Beberapa buku yang tercecer di ruang tengah. Hingga celana _jeans_ milik Jinki yang tiba-tiba terselip di atas rak piring—yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa sampai seperti itu.

Dan sebagai _namjachingu_ sekaligus sebagai calon suami yang pengertian, sudah pasti Changminlah yang akan membereskan semua itu dan mentolerir kelakuan Jinki. Itu hanya awalnya saja. Namun, jika kejadian seperti ini sudah terulang lebih dari setahun lamanya, maka jangan heran jika titik kesabaran Changmin pun ada batasnya. Sekalipun yang melakukan kesalahan itu adalah _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya.

Ia tak akan lagi memberikan batas toleransi.

"_H-Hyungie_..."

Namun, sial.

Frase yang terdengar rapuh itu hanya membuat amarah Changmin luluh lantah. Ia tak akan mampu memarahi Jinki apalagi mengabaikan _namja_ karamel itu. Jangankan mengabaikan. Menatap raut sedih yang terlukis di paras manis _namjachingu_nya itu, sejatinya turut membuat perasaan Changmin menjadi sesak.

Ia sudah terlampau mencintai Jinki.

Dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan dalamnya perasaan itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Changmin pun segera menjerat lengan Jinki dan mendekap tubuh _namja_ itu dengan lekat, membenturkan kedua bibir mereka satu sama lain. Diciumnya sang _namjachingu_ dengan begitu dalam. Hingga Jinki pun terhenyak syok dan lantas memejamkan matanya, turut membalas kontak mulut itu dengan intimasi yang setara.

"M-Mmmhh... _H-Hyung_..."

Rona merah itu tak mampu dihindarkan lagi. Meleleh, pada akhirnya Jinki melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Changmin dan semakin menghimpitkan tubuhnya pada tubuh _namjachingu_nya itu. Percumbuan mulut itu begitu intens. Genangan saliva berguguran di sudut mulut masing-masing dan Jinki pun memutus kontak itu saat asupan oksigen yang menipis memaksanya untuk segera mengambil napas.

Dan Changmin hanya membisu tatkala Jinki menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu rapuh sementara napasnya masih terengah berat dan terdengar seduktif.

"_Hyung_..."

"Tunggulah aku di dalam kamar. Biarkan aku yang membereskan semuanya."

Simpulan senyum pun terlukis di paras Jinki dengan segenap titah itu. Jika Changmin telah mengatakan bahwa ialah yang akan membereskan semua kekacauan yang sudah dihasilkan Jinki, itu adalah pertanda bahwa _namja_ raven itu telah memaafkan semuanya. Namun, bukan berarti Jinki sepenuhnya merasa senang dan lega dengan hal ini. Menatap Changmin yang seringkali mengalah juga membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Jinki hanya memandang miris saat _namja_ raven itu mencoba untuk membenahi segenap ruangan yang berantakan dengan penuh kesabaran. Ingin sekali Jinki merampas sapu yang ada di tangan Changmin dan membersihkan sendiri kekacauan yang sudah ia hasilkan. Namun, percuma. Hal itu hanya akan membuat Changmin bertambah marah dan keputusan terbaik yang bisa diambil Jinki adalah, menuruti perintah calon suaminya itu untuk menunggu di dalam kamar.

Dan mengingat Jinki yang notabene merupakan _namja_ dengan kadar kepekaan yang begitu tinggi, sudah pasti ia bisa merasakan bahwa Changmin masihlah sedikit kesal padanya. Tentu ia memiliki cara tersendiri untuk melumerkan panasnya amarah itu. Namun, sesering apapun Jinki berhasil untuk melunakkan ego Changmin...

Akan lebih baik lagi jika ia berhasil mengubah kebiasaan buruknya dan mencoba untuk menjunjung tinggi kebersihan.

Tapi berubah sungguh tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Jika Jinki mampu melakukannya, maka ia akan berusaha untuk berubah semenjak awal.

.

.

* * *

"Ia pasti begitu mencintaimu."

"_M-Mwoh_?"

"Changmin. Ia pasti terlalu buta dengan yang namanya cinta."

Jinki hanya dapat menautkan kedua alisnya dengan segenap pernyataan itu. Atensinya terarah pada sosok Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang bersandar di kursi sofa sembari membuka sebuah majalah lama yang ada di atas meja. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu nyatanya datang berkunjung untuk menemui Changmin. Ya, hanya sekedar reuni kecil. Dan sebagai _namjachingu_ Changmin, Jinki sudah pasti mengenal baik sosok Kyuhyun dan bahkan Minho sekalipun.

"Kau tahu? Semenjak aku mengenal Changmin saat masih di sekolah dasar dulu, ia sangat membenci apa yang dinamakan kotor, berantakan dan segala macamnya. Ia terlalu mendewakan kebersihan. Shim Changmin hanyalah seorang _neat freak_ yang tak segan untuk mematahkan leher orang—yang sudah berani mengotori sepatunya apalagi menumpahkan tinta pena pada putihnya lembaran kertas bukunya."

Pengakuan itu membuat Jinki menelan ludah dengan raut pucat. Reputasi _Darklord_ yang sudah diemban _namjachingu_nya itu memang tak perlu diragukan lagi kebenarannya. Jinki paham betul dengan pribadi Changmin. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun bukanlah sebuah pernyataan tak berdasar. Ada beberapa fakta yang mendukung itu tentu saja.

"Saat masih satu asrama dulu, _sunbae_ kami yakni Jung Yunho-_ssi_ pernah tak sengaja masuk ke dalam kamar asrama Changmin untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang tertinggal di dalam. Dan sayangnya, Yunho-_ssi _lupa tak melepaskan sepatunya. Semenit kemudian, aku mendengar suara jeritan tenor yang memekakkan telinga. Dan Yunho-_ssi_ mendadak keluar dari kamar Changmin dengan raut yang begitu pucat. Seolah ia baru saja melihat iblis dan hari kiamat di saat yang bersamaan."

Kyuhyun lantas menutup majalah yang ada di tangannya dan lalu melemparkannya kembali di atas meja. Dengan kaki yang sudah dilipat di atas, atensi _namja_ ikal itu lantas terarah pada Jinki.

"Jika selama dua tahun hubungan kalian berlangsung, Changmin selalu mengalah dan bahkan rela membersihkan segenap kekacauan yang kau hasilkan, maka aku tak bisa memperhitungkan—sedalam apa perasaan yang dipendamnya untukmu, Jinki-_yah_. Ia pasti begitu mencintaimu di samping rasa kebenciannya terhadap para _mess maker_ di dunia ini. Ia sangat membenci orang yang tak peduli dengan kebersihannya. Akan tetapi..."

"... ia tetap mencintaimu. Seburuk apapun kebiasaanmu, ia akan selalu dan selamanya mencintaimu."

Paras Jinki merona merah mendengar itu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia pun menunduk dan meremas ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya. Kini rasa bersalah itu semakin besar. Terkadang, meskipun Changmin seringkali lelah menghadapi kelakuannya, namun _namja_ raven itu masih memandangnya begitu lembut. Masih sudi untuk mengusap parasnya dan mencium hamparan pipinya. Membisikkan kalimat cinta.

"Mengalah dan bahkan membereskan kekacauan yang dihasilkan orang lain, adalah dua hal terakhir yang mungkin tak akan sudi untuk Changmin lakukan sampai ia mati sekalipun. Namun, pengecualian untukmu. Ia rela mengesampingkan egonya untuk terus bersabar menghadapimu. Rasanya pasti menjengkelkan dan sangat melelahkan. Tapi Changmin sungguh tak keberatan sama sekali. Asalkan kau bisa selalu berada di sisinya, hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Kyu-_hyung_..."

Dan segenap pernyataan itu semakin membuat Jinki tertegun. Sudah jelas bahwa Changmin pasti sering mengadu pada Kyuhyun mengenai kebiasaan Jinki yang sulit dirubah itu. Dan selelah-lelahnya ia mengadu, _namja_ raven itu pasti mengakhirinya dengan senyuman dan mengatakan bahwa apapun yang terjadi, ia akan selalu mencintai Jinki.

Jantung pun berdebar cepat memikirkan hal itu.

Kini, tak ada yang diinginkan Jinki selain hanya merengkuh dan memeluk Changmin saat calon suaminya itu telah pulang nantinya. Tak ada lagi yang ia inginkan selain berubah.

Ya, benar. Jinki ingin berubah.

Ia hanya ingin membuat Changmin bahagia.

"Jika kau ingin berubah mulai dari sekarang, kau hanya perlu menatap wajah lelah Changmin setiap kali ia pulang kerja. Tataplah ia saat ia sudah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Maka kau akan mampu merasakan, betapa dalamnya perasaan yang ia miliki untukmu. Meskipun kau merupakan sebuah sumber yang membuatnya lelah, namun kau jugalah sebuah sumber yang membuat semangat itu selalu membara di hatinya."

"E-Eh?" Jinki mengerjapkan matanya. Terhenyak. Seolah mampu membaca isi kepala _namja_ karamel itu, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum samar dan lantas beranjak dari sofanya untuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia telah datang di saat yang tak tepat untuk bertemu Changmin karena kawannya itu tak akan tiba di apartemen sampai malam nanti.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Changmin jika ia sudah pulang nanti. Dan sebagai sahabatnya, kumohon. Jangan pernah tinggalkan dia, Jinki-_yah_. Percayalah padaku bahwa ia akan selalu menjagamu. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaanmu. Pegang kata-kataku ini."

Simpulan senyum terlukis di paras Jinki. Tanpa disuruh pun, Jinki sudah pasti tak akan meninggalkan Changmin. "Aku terlalu mencintai Changmin-_hyung_ untuk itu. Untuk apa meninggalkan namja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya? Hal itu hanya akan menghancurkanku, Kyu-_hyung_. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Changmin-_hyung_."

Kyuhyun mengangguk affirmatif. Satu keyakinan terpatri mutlak di benaknya sekarang.

"Kalian pasti akan menjadi satu kesatuan keluarga yang tak pernah tergoyahkan kepercayaannya kelak. Harmonisasi itu akan tergapai. Semoga berhasil. Aku hanya akan menanti undangan pernikahan kalian."

"_Gomawo_, Kyu-_hyung_." Dan dengan itu, Kyuhyun pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jinki. Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu apartemen dan bersandarnya _namja_ karamel itu di daun pintu, atensi itupun lantas terdongak, memikirkan satu frase.

'Menjadi satu kesatuan keluarga... yang tak akan pernah tergoyahkan kepercayaannya kelak.'

Jinki pun tersenyum memikirkan hal itu.

Ya, sudah pasti ia akan mewujudkannya bersama Changmin.

.

.

* * *

_Krakkk!_

Malam menjelang dan Jinki dapat mendengar suara samar terbukanya daun pintu kamar.

Tanpa menoleh pun, ia dapat merasakan bahwa Changmin telah berjalan dengan raut lelah dan perlahan menghampiri ranjangnya. _Namja_ raven itu lantas merebahkan diri di sebelah Jinki yang kini sudah berbaring membelakanginya. Jari jemari itu mulai mengusap untaian karamel sang _namjachingu_ dengan begitu lembut. Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sentuhan menenangkan itu. Jantungnya berdebar cepat.

"Aku merindukanmu... Jinki-_yah_..."

'C-Changmin-_hyung_...' pernyataan lirih itu membuat Jinki menggigil gentar. Pada akhirnya, ia pun mulai berbalik menghadap Changmin dan bertemu pekatnya obsidian yang selalu memandangnya terlampau lembut itu. Dan simpulan senyum di paras _namja_ raven itupun melebar tatkala menatap raut tertegun Jinki.

"Ternyata kau masih belum tidur, Hmm?"

"Aku menanti Changmin-_hyung_."

Dan Jinki pun tak ragu lagi mengguratkan jawaban itu. Ia memang menantikan kepulangan Changmin. Dan ia tak akan bisa tertidur nyenyak sebelum menatap paras tampan dari calon suami yang tak bisa selalu menemaninya selama 24 jam itu.

Salahkan kesibukan yang melanda mereka. Di samping tanggung jawab Changmin sendiri yang diharuskan untuk mengelolah bisnis ayahnya secara langsung, Jinki pun juga sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan kampus dan fokus pada bimbingan skripsinya.

Hanya pada malam seperti inilah mereka mampu untuk bersama.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Jinki pun meraih paras Changmin dan mengusapkan jemarinya di hamparan pipi _namja_ raven itu. Yang dikatakan Kyuhyun memanglah benar. Di samping raut lelah yang dipaparkan Changmin, _namja_ itu tak akan pernah lelah untuk melayangkan pandangan lembut penuh afeksi pada Jinki. Sebuah pandangan dimana Jinki mampu merasakan cinta yang terlampau dalam dan supremasi.

Sebuah pandangan yang seakan mampu menghipnotis Jinki untuk mengucapkan seuntai kalimat yang begitu sakral maknanya.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu... Changmin-_hyung_..."

Tidak. Ia bahkan terlalu mencintai _namja_ raven itu.

Secara perlahan, Jinki mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Changmin dan merengkuh _namja_ itu dengan begitu erat. Dibenamkan parasnya di sela leher Changmin dan calon suaminya itupun lantas melakukan hal yang sama. Ia membalas rengkuhan Jinki, mendekap _namja_ manis itu dengan begitu lekat. Ciuman tipis pun di daratkan di bahu dan rambut karamel Jinki bertubi-tubi. Membuat rona merah itu menjalar di paras yang bersangkutan.

"Aku juga... aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Jinki... terlalu mencintaimu..."

Jantung Jinki berdebar keras. Satu keputusan tergapai. Ia sungguh ingin berubah. Ia ingin berubah dan tak ingin lagi membuat Changmin kecewa. Ia tak ingin lagi menambah gestur lelah dalam paras tampan _namja_ raven itu. Mengalah. Sudah sekian lama Changmin selalu mengalah padanya. Dan sudah saatnya Jinki untuk melakukan hal itu. Sudah saatnya Jinki menjadi sosok yang didambakan Changmin untuk mendampingi hidupnya.

Menjadi calon istri yang menjunjung tinggi kebersihan.

Ya. Mungkin terdengar konyol. Keduanya seringkali bertengkar hanya karena urusan sepele bernama kebersihan. Namun, bagi seorang _neat freak_ seperti Changmin dan juga _mess maker_ macam Jinki, perbedaan sepele seperti itu jika dibiarkan terus menerus juga akan berdampak fatal pada hubungan mereka kelak.

Jika mereka ingin benar-benar bersatu, maka mereka dituntut untuk menyetarakan perbedaan itu. Salah satu diantara keduanya harus ada yang mengalah. Salah satu diantara keduanya harus ada yang berubah.

Dan Jinki sudah membuat sebuah keputusan mutlak. Mulai besok ia akan berusaha untuk berubah. Ia akan membuat Changmin bangga. Dan yang terpenting, ia akan membuat _namja_ raven itu bahagia dan tak lagi menambah kadar lelah di dalam hatinya.

Tanpa pertukaran frase, Jinki lantas menghimpitkan parasnya pada paras Changmin. Memejamkan sebagian kelopak matanya tatkala kedua mulut mereka saling bertaut menjadi satu. Erangan lirih termuntahkan. Dua lidah itupun bertemu dan saling membelit satu sama lain. Dan paras Jinki pun memanas dengan invasi Changmin yang semakin dalam padanya.

"Jinki-_yah_... a-aku membutuhkanmu..."

"_H-Hyung_—mnnhh..." Dan Jinki tentu takkan menolak permohonan itu. Ia juga begitu membutuhkan Changmin. Sudah lama mereka tak saling menyatu seperti ini. Tak ada yang diinginkan keduanya selain hanya terlarut dengan dalamnya cinta yang sudah mereka pendam masing-masing. Saling meleburkan diri dan melupakan masalah yang ada untuk sejenak.

Dan heningnya malam di kala itupun menjadi saksi.

Menjadi saksi atas dalamnya perasaan cinta kedua _namja_ yang kini sedang menyatu dalam sebuah ritual penyatuan intimasi tertinggi.

.

.

* * *

Pagi pun menyongsong hari.

Dan teriknya lentera surya membuat Jinki enggan untuk sekedar membuka mata dan terbangun dari lelapnya.

"_Hyungie_..." suara itu sedikit terdengar serak. Jelas saja. Jinki bahkan tak ingat, sudah sekeras apa erangan dan jeritan yang ia gemakan semalam. Nyatanya, permainan cinta yang ia lakukan dengan Changmin sedikit lebih agresif dari biasanya. Bahkan terlalu agresif sampai-sampai anggota tubuh bagian bawahnya masih terasa sedikit nyeri.

Jemari itu mulai meraba sisi sampingnya. Dan kosong. Jinki tak lagi merasakan hangatnya rengkuhan Changmin dan bahkan himpitan paras _namja_ raven itu di sela lehernya. Kosong. Ia sudah tampak terbaring sendirian di ranjang. Di ranjang yang begitu bersih dan sepertinya baru saja diganti spreinya dengan yang baru. Tak ada lagi benih-benih cinta yang tercecer. Hanya ada bau wangi detergen yang menyerebak.

"_H-Hyung_?" Dan Jinki mengerjapkan mata saat ia menatap entitasnya sendiri. Tubuhnya tak lagi polos dan bermandikan peluh. Justru sebaliknya. Tubuhnya tampak dibalut dengan kemeja putih berukuran besar—sepertinya milik Changmin—dan juga sebuah celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam. Bersih. Tubuhnya benar-benar bersih dan harum. Tak lagi terasa lengket berkat percikan benih percintaan mereka.

Jinki terkejut.

Changmin telah membersihkan semuanya. Dan bahkan membersihkan tubuh Jinki.

Suara mesin cuci yang terdengar dari luar telah menandakan bahwa _namja_ _neat freak_ itu mencoba untuk membereskan semuanya. Dan sebuah _note_ kecil di atas meja di samping ranjang membuat Jinki begitu tertegun saat membaca isinya.

_Pagi, Jinki-yah. Mianhe, aku berangkat ke kantor lebih awal hari ini. Jika kau mendengar suara mesin cuci di luar, itu tandanya aku telah mentimer mesin cucinya. Jangan lupa untuk mematikan dan menjemur sprei yang sudah kucucikan ya, Chagi. Kau juga tak perlu repot-repot membersihkan kamar dan semuanya. Karena aku sudah membersihkan semuanya._

_Aku akan pulang lebih cepat nanti sore. Sampai jumpa._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Changmin._

Jinki menghela napasnya. Simpulan senyum pun lambat laun tergurat tipis. Dasar _neat freak_. Bagaimana Jinki tak semakin bertambah cinta dengan _namja_ yang selalu mengurus dan menjaganya itu? Jinki bahkan tak bisa membayangkan, apa jadinya ruang apartemen yang ditempatinya itu jika tak ada Changmin. Mungkin, orang-orang akan mengira bahwa Jinki menempati sebuah kapal pecah.

Dengan berhati-hati, Jinki mulai menuruni ranjang dan berjalan menuju ke beranda belakang apartemennya. Suara mesin cuci telah terhenti, pertanda bahwa Jinki harus segera mematikannya dan menjemur sprei di luar. Changmin pasti telah men_timer_ mesinnya karena ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu. Jam kantor semakin dekat dan sebagai seorang _bisnisman_ muda, _namja_ raven itu tak bisa melalaikan pekerjaannya sebentar saja.

Beruntung Jinki tak ada jam kuliah di hari itu, sehingga ia memiliki banyak waktu di apartemen Changmin. Setelah menjemur spreinya, ia pun lantas kembali masuk ke dalam dan mencoba untuk menginspeksi sebersih apa keadaan apartemen mereka. Dapur, ruang tengah, kamar, semuanya terlihat rapi. Jinki mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pipi yang sedikit mengembung.

"_Yah_! Changmin-_hyung_ rakus! Bagaimana aku bisa berubah dan membersihkan ruangan jika semuanya sudah ia bersihkan seperti ini?" Jinki mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan berpikir keras. _Namja_ karamel itu terus melangkah mengitari ruang tengah. Hingga secara tak sengaja, atensinya mendapati sebuah pintu kecil di samping ruang kerja pribadi Changmin.

"_Hell. Don't even enter it..._?"

Teks dengan _style chiller_ berwarna merah darah yang tertera di daun pintu membuat Jinki menautkan alisnya. Dua tahun lebih ia tinggal bersama Changmin dan memang, ia tak pernah sekalipun masuk ke dalamnya. Selama ini, Changmin hanya mengatakan bahwa satu ruangan dalam apartemen yang sangat ia benci adalah ruangan yang kini ada di hadapan Jinki. Itulah sebabnya, mengapa daun pintunya diberikan teks seseram itu.

Penasaran, akhirnya Jinki mencoba membukanya. Sebagai seorang calon istri dari Shim Changmin, sudah jelas bahwa Jinki memiliki semua kunci cadangan yang ada di setiap ruang apartemennya. Bahkan kunci cadangan untuk ruang kerja pribadi Changmin. Ikatan cinta yang terjalin diantara keduanya selalu teriringi dengan dinding pengertian dan keterbukaan. Tak ada rahasia yang ditutup-tutupi.

Percaya.

Mereka sudah saling percaya satu sama lain untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sifatnya kekanakan dan egois.

"_Mwoyaa_—uhukk! Uhukk!" Dan tepat di saat Jinki berhasil membuka daun pintu, gumpalan debu yang begitu pekat pun menghantam pandangannya. Suara batuk menggema. _Namja_ karamel itu mencoba mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Kotor. Ruangan itu begitu kotor. Sempit dan bahkan sangat berantakan.

"Apakah Changmin-_hyung_ menjadikan ruangan ini sebagai gudang?" Asumsi awal menguap. Jinki mulai memperhatikan dengan detil apa saja barang-barang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Beberapa tas koper, rak buku tua dan juga beberapa buku yang berceceran di sana. Hingga sebuah frame foto besar dengan potrait keluarga Shim yang tertutup sebagian dengan sebuah kain hitam.

"Foto keluarga yang penting seperti ini mengapa hanya disimpan dalam sebuah ruangan kotor?" Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya. Meskipun terbiasa hidup mandiri, bukan berarti Changmin tak menganggap keluarganya tak penting. Tentu saja ada foto keluarga Shim yang terpasang di dalam apartemen mereka meskipun hanya berukuran kecil di dinding ruang tengah.

Mungkin, kesibukan yang melandanya membuat _namja_ raven itu tak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar membersihkan frame foto—yang saat ini sudah diperhatikan Jinki. Apalagi membersihkan ruangan serupa gudang itu. Belum lagi dengan buku-buku tua yang berserahkan di sana. Buku-buku itu sepertinya merupakan kumpulan jurnal Changmin semasa ia masih menempuh bangku pendidikan sekolah.

"_Hyung _pasti berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti, ia dapat menata dan merapikan ruangan ini. Sebuah ruangan dimana foto keluarganya terpasang megah di dinding setiap kali ia membuka daun pintu ruangan ini. Dan jurnal-jurnal itu tersusun rapi mengiringi langkahnya dalam bernostalgia. Ruangan ini seharusnya menjadi sebuah ruang kenangan yang begitu indah. Bukan menjadi sebuah ruangan kotor berlabel neraka."

Jinki memandang miris akan hal itu. Sebuah keinginan besar pun terpatri dalam benaknya. Ia ingin merapikan ruangan itu. Ia ingin membenahi semua yang ada di dalamnya. Meskipun hal itu akan memakan waktu yang lama dan sangat melelahkan, ia sungguh tak keberatan sama sekali. Lagipula ini merupakan kesempatan Jinki untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bukan lagi seorang _mess maker_.

"Baiklah! Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku adalah calon istri yang baik untukmu, Changmin-_hyung_!" Sebuah sapu dan tongkat pel kini ada di kedua tangan Jinki. _Namja_ karamel itu bahkan memasangkan bandana di kepalanya layaknya sesosok prajurit bajak laut yang hendak berperang saja. Dengan penuh semangat, ia pun mulai membenahi setiap sudut ruangan sedikit demi sedikit.

Sebuah radio—yang kebetulan sempat dinyalakan Jinki di kamarnya—kini telah memutarkan sebuah lagu klasik yang mengiringi setiap gerakan hiper _namja_ karamel itu.

_How cute_.

.

.

* * *

Lelah.

Hanya frase itu yang terus menggaung dalam benak Changmin. Lelah. Lelah. Lelah dan pening. Ya, benar. Ia merasa begitu lelah dan kini sugesti itu semakin kuat hingga membuat kepalanya turut terasa pening. Pekerjaan kantor yang menyebalkan. Jika saja ia mampu memilih, lebih baik tumpukan berkas dokumen yang ada di kursi belakang mobilnya ia bakar saja semuanya hingga tak tersisa.

Namun, sayang. Logika menghalanginya agar tak melakukan hal konyol itu.

Helaan napas lega pun ia lakukan tatkala panorama apartemen kini menjadi pusat atensinya. Akhirnya tiba juga. Tak ada yang diinginkan Changmin selain hanya masuk ke dalam dan segera merengkuh Jinki ke dalam dekapannya. Ia ingin menghirup aroma vanilla yang selalu melekat dalam setiap untaian rambut karamel yang lembut itu. Lagipula, ia sudah membereskan semua ruangan dalam apartemen mereka.

Jadi, ia pun bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan _namjachingu_nya itu tanpa gangguan apapun.

"Jinki-_yaaahh_... aku pulang..."

Sesaat setelah Changmin membuka pintu apartemen dan menutupnya, _namja_ raven itu lantas mengendurkan dasi yang melingkari kerah kemejanya. Dilepasnya balutan _black suit_ yang dikenakannya itu dan ia pun mulai memijat bahu kirinya. Melangkah masuk secara perlahan, atensi Changmin pun beralih ke sekelilingnya, mencoba untuk mencari dimana gerangan calon istrinya itu berada.

"Jinki-_yah_?" kamar, dapur, ruang tengah dan beranda belakang. Semuanya nihil. Changmin pun mengerutkan dahinya dengan keabsenan itu. Sudah hampir lima menit ia mengitari areal itu. Dan sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sepi. Hening. Kosong. Hingga interupsi suara batuk yang samar-samar membuat Changmin terkesiap.

"U-Uhukk! Uhukk!"

"Jinki?" _Hell room_. Suara itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan dimana Changmin melabelinya dengan kata neraka. Dahinya berkerut serius dengan hal itu. Untuk apa Jinki memasuki ruangan yang sudah setahun lebih tak pernah ia urus? Skeptis, pada akhirnya Changmin segera beranjak untuk menghampiri tempat _namjachingu_nya berada.

"Jinki! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini—"

"U-Uhuukk! A-Ah, Changmin-_hyung_! K-Kau sudah pulang?" Jinki tampak mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menghalau gumpalan debu di hidungnya. Terperanjat. Ya, mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Changmin saat ini. _Namja_ raven itu tampak menganga menatap apa sudah dilakukan Jinki pada ruangannya.

"I-Ini..." Changmin seolah kehabisan kata saat ia sama sekali tak menatap sesuatu yang berantakan. Semuanya tertata begitu rapi. Buku-buku jurnal, kumpulan tas koper, rak buku yang sudah diletakkan rapi di bagian sudut ruangan. Hingga foto keluarga Shim yang sudah terbingkai indah dalam sebuah frame besar yang terpasang tepat pada hamparan dinding di hadapannya. Segenap panorama itu membuat _namja_ raven itu tertegun.

Jinki melebarkan senyumnya menatap itu.

"_Welcome to the heaven, Hyung. Please, come here often._ Hehe..."

Atensi Changmin lantas terarah sepenuhnya pada Jinki. _Namja_ karamel itu mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan hawa canggung. Rambutnya tampak berantakan. Butir-butir debu itu telah menghinggapi sebagian dari paras manisnya. Kemeja putih milik Changmin yang dikenakannya pun juga tampak begitu kotor.

Dan di tengah situasinya yang seperti itu...

Ia masih bisa menyimpulkan senyum yang begitu manis di mata Changmin.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Jinki?

Ya, benar. Changmin membutuhkan penjelasan. Ada angin apa Jinki mendadak melakukan semua ini? Yang Changmin tahu, setiap kali ia pulang ke apartemen, panorama yang ditatapnya adalah Jinki yang memporakporandakan seisi apartemennya. Akan tetapi...

Ekspektasinya itu salah besar.

Tak ada lagi sampah-sampah berserahkan di sembarang tempat, keadaan dapur yang berantakan, hingga pakaian apalagi celana jeans hingga celana dalam milik Jinki yang berhamburan tak tentu arah di meja kerjanya. Untuk persoalan ini, jangan tanya kenapa. Sejatinya, mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih yang seringkali melakukan hubungan intimasi di tempat-tempat yang tak memungkinkan.

Hingga bercinta di ruang kerja pribadi Changmin pun tak menjadi masalah.

Dan kini... Jinki pun mengguratkan hal yang kontradiksi.

Berubah.

"Aku ingin berubah... _Hyung_."

"_Mwoh_?" Changmin mengerutkan dahinya. Jinki hanya tertunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk sesaat. Seolah berpikir keras untuk merangkai sebuah penjelasan yang mudah dicerna penalaran.

"Berubah?"

"_Ne_. Aku ingin mengubah kebiasaan burukku yang selalu saja tak peduli dengan kebersihan dan hanya membuat susah Changmin-_hyung_ saja." Pernyataan itu membuat Changmin membisu untuk sesaat. Menangkap hal itu sebagai tanda untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya, Jinki pun pada akhirnya mendongakkan atensinya dan menatap sang _namjachingu_.

"Selama ini, _Hyung_ sudah berbuat banyak untukku. Selalu saja membenahi kekacauan yang kuhasilkan tanpa banyak protes. Aku tahu betapa frustasinya _Hyung_ menghadapi kebiasaanku yang menyebalkan ini. Aku memang _namja_ jorok dan tak tahu aturan. Dan aku sadar akan hal itu. Aku ingin berubah. Benar-benar berubah mulai dari sekarang."

Jinki hanya tersenyum saat Changmin masih menatapnya dengan raut tak percaya. Terlalu cepat. Jinki paham bahwa kenyataan ini mungkin terlalu cepat untuk ditangkap oleh Changmin. Dua tahun lebih mereka tinggal bersama. Dan meskipun Changmin seringkali mengeluhkan kebiasaan Jinki, namun _namja_ raven itu tak pernah menuntut. Ia menerima Jinki apa adanya.

Bahkan jika selamanya Jinki adalah seorang _mess maker pun_, maka sebagai seorang _neat freak_, ia akan selalu menaungi _namjachingu_nya itu dengan segenap perasaan cintanya yang tak berujung.

"Untuk ruangan ini, meskipun kau melabelinya dengan neraka, tapi aku yakin bahwa ruangan ini sungguh berharga untukmu, iya 'kan, Changmin-_hyung_?"

"_M-Mwoh_?" Jinki hanya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan, membuat Changmin memahami maksud perkataannya.

"Foto keluarga Shim dalam _frame_ besar itu. Dan juga jurnal-jurnalmu semasa dulu. Semua itu adalah kenangan yang tak seharusnya ditempatkan di tempat penuh debu dan terabaikan seperti ini." Dengan langkah perlahan, Jinki lantas melangkah menghampiri frame foto keluarga Shim. _Namja_ itu mencoba untuk menyentuh dengan jemarinya. Ia menyentuh tepat di potrait Changmin kecil yang ada di sana. Tindakannya itu hanya membuat pandangan Changmin melembut.

"Jinki..."

"Tengah malam. Tepatnya saat Changmin-_hyung_ belum terlelap di sampingku. Sejujurnya, aku tak bisa memejamkan mataku saat _Hyung _mulai beranjak keluar kamar dan meninggalkanku. Diam-diam, aku selalu mengikuti _Hyung_ yang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Dan aku tahu bahwa setiap kali _Hyung_ memasuki ruangan ini, _Hyung_ hanya akan terduduk diam dan memandangi frame foto keluarga Shim ini dan bahkan membaca lagi buku-buku jurnal yang sudah berceceran di sini."

Changmin terbelalak mendengar itu. Namun, ia tak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Ia membiarkan Jinki melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Introspeksi dan retrospeksi. Setahuku, jika ada seseorang yang berdiam diri sembari memusatkan atensi pada satu hal, maka akan rawan baginya untuk terlarut dalam dua genangan itu. Introspeksi atas apa yang sudah dilakukan. Dan retrospeksi atas apa yang pernah dialami." Jinki lantas tertunduk. Pandangannya pun bertransisi menjadi miris.

"Dan biasanya, keadaan ruangan sangat mencerminkan isi hati dan gejolak perasaan dari penghuninya. Apakah seperti ini kekalutan yang melandamu, _Hyung_? Apakah kau sengaja membiarkan ruangan ini berantakan karena memang kau tak mampu membenahinya? Karena memang seperti inilah yang kau rasakan?"

Hening.

Jinki seolah mampu membaca intuisinya. Dan hal itu tak terlalu mengejutkan bagi Changmin. Satu alasan mengapa ia bisa begitu mencintai Jinki adalah karena hanya _namja_ itulah yang mampu memahami isi hati terdalamnya. Tanpa mengatakan pun, Jinki akan selalu dapat merasakan dilema yang dipendam Changmin.

Dan sekeras apapun Changmin menyembunyikannya—hanya dengan menatap pekatnya obsidian itu—Jinki sudah mampu merasakannya. Melihat kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

_Namja_ karamel itu nyatanya telah merasuk begitu kompleks dalam kinerja nalar Changmin.

Sungguh ironis.

"Seorang _neat freak_ pun tak selalu bisa membersihkan ruangan-ruangan yang ia miliki. Ada satu masa dimana ia tak mampu menaklukkan kekacauan itu. Dan ada satu masa dimana seorang _mess maker_ mampu membenahi apa yang tak bisa dibenahi oleh seorang _neat freak_."

"Dan masa itu adalah saat ini. Aku hanya ingin melenyapkan segenap kekacauan itu. Aku tak ingin lagi ada kata neraka yang terlampir di dalam ruang introspeksi dan retrospeksi milik Changmin-_hyung_. Karena segenap kenangan dan apa yang sudah kau perbuat dalam hidup ini sungguh berarti dan tak ternilai harganya. Setidaknya untukku."

Tertegun.

Changmin begitu tertegun mendengar segenap pengakuan itu. Ditatapnya Jinki yang saat ini tampak menunduk malu sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Namja_ karamel itu sungguh tulus dengan ucapannya.

Dan satu resolusi akhir nyatanya mampu membuat hati Changmin sepenuhnya luluh dalam satu perasaan cinta yang terlampau dalam.

"Semoga yang sudah kulakukan bisa membuat pandangan _Hyung_ berubah mengenai ruangan ini. Aku hanya ingin memberikan _Hyung_ sebuah surga. Ya, meskipun tempat ini sangat jauh dari kata indah."

Surga.

Jinki ingin memberinya surga.

Ditengah tekanan batin yang seringkali Changmin rasakan—tekanan sebagai anak tunggal yang menjadi kebanggaan keluarga, hingga tekanan kelangsungan perusahaan ayahnya dan beberapa anggota keluarga Changmin yang tak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Jinki—_namja_ raven itu tak pernah sekalipun mengadukannya pada Jinki. Justru sebaliknya.

Ia lebih memilih untuk memendam semua itu dan berusaha keras untuk tersenyum lembut di hadapan Jinki agar _namjachingu_nya itu tak khawatir.

Ia akan selalu terjaga di tengah malam saat beban itu terlalu berat untuk dibendung dalam nalarnya. Diam-diam, ia pasti akan beranjak dari ranjang, meninggalkan Jinki sendiri untuk merenungkan semuanya dalam ruangan itu. Ya. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat berantakan dan cukup menyiksa mata bagi seorang _neat freak_ seperti Changmin. Ia sengaja membiarkannya berantakan agar kacaunya ruangan itu membuatnya sadar bahwa realita kehidupan tak seindah ekspektasi.

Namun, kini... Jinki telah merubah semua itu.

Tak akan ada lagi sebuah neraka. Semua itu telah bertransisi menjadi sebuah ruang kenangan serupa surga yang akan membuat Changmin tersenyum ketika memasukinya. Sebuah ruangan dimana Changmin tak hanya sadar bahwa realita kehidupan tak selalu menyenangkan. Namun juga lahirnya sebuah harapan baru. Sebuah harapan dimana ia bisa merubah segenap distopia kehidupan itu menjadi sebuah gambaran euforia yang begitu nyata.

Dan mulai detik ini, ia tak akan menghadapi segenap dilema itu sendirian.

Jinki akan selalu di sisinya.

_Namja_ karamel itu akan selalu menyediakan bahunya sebagai tempat bersandar bagi Changmin dan akan selalu merengkuh raga lelahnya untuk diberikan sebuah pacuan semangat agar tak pantang menyerah. Jinki adalah sebuah harapan. _Namja_ _mess maker_ itu nyatanya merupakan sumber kekuatan terbesar Changmin.

Simpulan senyum itu akan selalu terlukis di paras Changmin selama Jinki selalu menaungi hatinya dengan sebuah perasaan yang begitu tulus.

Mengapa?

Mengapa Jinki selalu saja mampu membuat perasaan Changmin semakin tak terhingga kadarnya?

Sungguh menyebalkan.

Kedua tangan _namja_ raven itu lantas terkepal dengan begitu erat.

"_Pabo-yah_."

"E-Eh?"

"Kau benar-benar _pabo_... Lee Jinki."

Jinki begitu terhenyak saat tatapan Changmin mulai memicing tajam padanya. Dan kegentaran pun terasa pekat saat _namja_ raven itu mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Sebuah pernyataan dingin pun nyatanya mampu membuat hati Jinki sedikit tersayat pedih.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Lancang masuk dan membersihkan ruangan ini tapi lihatlah keadaanmu sendiri. Kau begitu kotor. Kacau dan sangat berantakan. Kau bahkan sudah mengotori kemejaku."

"I-Itu..." Jinki hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Atensinya berpaling ke bawah, seolah tak mampu membalas tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Changmin. Genangan bening itu perlahan membasahi sebagian dari lapisan korneanya. Apakah Changmin tak terima dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat saat ini? Apakah _namja_ raven itu benar-benar marah padanya? Membencinya? Atau mungkin... muak padanya?

Sekujur tubuh Jinki pun gemetaran.

"_M-Mian_—"

"Diamlah."

"_H-Hyung_..." Dan Jinki begitu terhenyak saat Changmin menjerat tangannya dengan begitu erat. _Namja_ raven itu menariknya keluar ruangan tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Pasrah. Jinki pun hanya bisa pasrah saat _namjachingu_nya itu nyatanya telah menyeretnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Daun pintu pun dikunci rapat.

"Buka pakaianmu."

"_M-Mwoh_?"

"Buka saja!" Gertakan itu membuat Jinki terbelalak syok. Wajahnya pun memucat. Dan rona merah itu tak mampu dihindarkan lagi tatkala ia mencoba untuk membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu secara perlahan.

"_H-Hyung_, a-apa yang akan kau lakukan p-padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu tak dijawab. Hanya mendapat respon diam. Jinki hanya memalingkan pandangannya dengan malu tatkala Changmin juga mulai melepas kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan. Persepsi negatif pun mencuat dalam benaknya. Apakah Changmin akan benar-benar meluapkan amarahnya dengan cara yang sedikit kasar kali ini?

Jika memang seperti itu, Jinki tak akan pernah membantah.

Meski pada akhirnya Changmin akan benar-benar menyakitinya, ia tak akan pernah membenci dan akan selalu mencintai _namja_ raven itu. Sampai kapanpun, ia akan selalu mencintai seorang Shim Changmin.

_Krrrssshhh!_

Dan pada akhirnya, ratusan percikan air itu menyadarkan kekalutan Jinki.

_Shower_ telah dinyalakan. Sekujur raga dan paras Jinki pun mulai basah dengan air hangat. Ditengah ribuan rintik air itu, Changmin juga turut menyusulnya masuk ke dalam _bathup_ dan lantas menarik Jinki ke dalam rengkuhannya. Aksi itu membuat yang bersangkutan terbelalak kaget.

"_H-Hyung_—"

"_Gomawo_."

"_M-Mwoh_?"

"_Gomawo_ untuk semuanya." Jantung Jinki berdebar keras tatkala bisikan lirih itu disematkan ke dalam telinganya. Changmin telah mendekapnya erat. Turut membenamkan parasnya dalam untaian rambut karamel yang basah itu. Dan hal itu membuat sekujur tubuh Jinki gemetar dalam perasaan bahagia yang begitu membuncah. Pandangan _namja_ manis itu kembali berkaca.

"_H-Hyungie_..."

Dan suara rapuh itu hanya membuat Changmin semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Pada akhirnya, Jinki pun membalas dekapan itu dan membenamkan parasnya di sela leher calon suaminya. Sedari awal Changmin menjeratnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, _namja_ itu tak berniat untuk memarahinya apalagi menyakiti seperti yang sudah dipersepsikan Jinki.

_Namja_ itu hanya ingin menunjukkan afeksinya. Menunjukkan segenap perasaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku begitu mencintaimu..."

Pernyataan itu hanya dibalas anggukan diam oleh Jinki. Ia juga sangat mencintai Changmin dan terlampau mencintai _namja_ raven itu. Mengecewakan Changmin adalah hal terakhir yang tak ingin Jinki lakukan lagi dalam seumur hidupnya. Dan beberapa ciuman tipis yang didaratkan Changmin di hamparan parasnya yang basah—hanya membuatnya tercekat tak mampu berucap dan hampir saja terisak karena buncahan euforia yang tak tertahankan.

"_H-Hyung_—M-Mmnnhh..."

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk bersatu. Paras itu terhimpit satu sama lain bersamaan dengan kedua mulut mereka yang bertaut rekat. Obsidian itu terpejam rapat, mencoba meresapi kelembutan di setiap sisi bibir masing-masing. Lidah itu saling membelit. Hingga cepatnya debaran jantung itu tak mampu ditahan lagi.

Changmin mulai beralih dan mencium pipi Jinki begitu lekat tatkala _namja_ karamel itu memutus kontak mulut mereka terlebih dahulu dikarenakan asupan napas yang terbatas.

"_Hyung_..." paras Jinki memerah panas. Simpulan senyum merekah indah di wajah _namja_ itu tatkala Changmin mengusap pipinya dengan begitu lembut. Obsidian itu terpejam sebagian, menatap dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Dan Jinki pun seolah berada di awan sembilan tatkala Changmin mulai membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan lantas merengkuh bahunya dengan begitu lekat.

"Pejamkan matamu, Jinki-_yah_. Aku akan mencuci rambutmu dan membersihkan punggungmu." Ciuman lembut pun kembali di daratkan di bahu Jinki, membuat sekujur tubuh _namja_ karamel itu berdesir dalam kehangatan tak terdefinisi. Jinki menganggukkan kepalanya dan lantas memejamkan mata saat ia bisa merasakan jemari Changmin yang menyematkan genangan _shampoo_ beraroma vanilla di rambut karamelnya.

_Namja _raven itu mulai mencuci rambutnya dengan hati-hati dan penuh afeksi. Perlakuan manis itupun tentu semakin membuat Jinki terhanyut dalam perasaan senang yang tak terhingga. Changmin selalu saja memanjakannya dan selalu mengurusnya dengan sangat baik. Ia adalah calon pendamping hidup idaman Jinki.

Tak akan ada seseorang yang mampu membahagiakan Jinki hingga sebesar ini.

Hanya Changmin.

Hanya _namja_ raven itu yang mampu melakukannya.

Sesaat setelah buliran busa shampoo itu dibilas bersih, Jinki lantas berbalik menghadap Changmin dan kembali memeluk _namjachingu_nya itu dengan erat. Ia menyandarkan parasnya di bidang dada Changmin. Memejamkan mata tatkala jemari lentik _namja_ raven itu mengusap lembut kepalanya. Dan ditengah derasnya percikan shower yang membasahi mereka, Changmin pun semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Jinki dan mendaratkan ciuman tipis di dahi _namja_ karamel itu.

Setelah ini...

Harmonisasi itu akan benar-benar tergapai.

Keduanya yakin bahwa sampai akhir hayat mereka nanti, kehidupan dan jalinan kasih itu pasti akan terus berjalan dengan penuh euforia yang indah.

.

.

.

"_Hyungie_..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau... hanya membuka kancing kemejamu. Kenapa tidak melepasnya jika sudah basah seperti itu?"

"... _waeyo_? Apa kau ingin kita melakukannya di sini?"

"_M-Mwoyaaa_!_ Y-Yadong-hyung_!"

"Kau juga _yadong_. Buktinya, wajahmu memerah menatap bidang dadaku."

"I-Itu—"

"Dan kau tak pernah keberatan setiap kita melakukannya."

_Blush._

"..."

"..."

"... B-Berhentilah bicara. D-Dan cium aku sekarang, _Mr._ _Neat Freak_!"

"_With my pleasure, My Mess Maker Wife~_"

* * *

**A/N:** Niatnya cuman bikin drabble di bawah 1000 words. Lha kok malah bocor sampe 6000 word lebih ==" Kenapa makin kesini, saya makin gak mampu buat fic singkat? Ini gegara changnew! Aaahhhh! Stop being so damn cute you two! *glare at changnew*

Dan buat yang nungguin apdetan I was born to be with you, harap bersabar. Masih dicicil. LOL dan berhubung minggu depan saya UTS, jadi ya... begitulah. Hehe. #ditipukSandal

Makasih buat yang udah review dan udah baca~~


End file.
